In fiber optic transmission systems, signals are transmitted along optical fibers by optical frequency waves (light) generated by such source as LED's, lasers and the like. Optical fibers typically are fabricated of glass materials and, as optical fiber circuitry developed, it became necessary to provide connecting devices which could couple one optical fiber to another, only in an end-to-end relationship.
A traditional procedure for making a connection between ends of optical fibers is to, first, remove a protective jacket from a given length of fiber at the end of the fiber to be joined. After the jacket is removed, a 250 micron (OD) buffer is exposed which can then be stripped to expose a 125 micron (OD) fiber. The fiber is then threaded through a passage in a ferrule where it is affixed in place by adhesive and/or crimping. The fiber is inserted so as to extend well beyond a front surface of the ferrule. The exposed fiber material is then cleaved and polished. Any remaining adhesive is removed. The ferrules then are assembled into a connector assembly which is intended to position the optical fibers with their optical axes in alignment for connection to the fibers of a mating connector or other appropriate connecting device.
A fiber optic ribbon cable has become increasingly popular to provide multiple channels in a single cable structure. An optical ribbon cable is similar to any other well known ribbon electrical cable to the extent that a plurality of generally parallel optical fibers or channels are disposed in a line or generally coplanar relationship. Terminating the optical fibers of a fiber optic ribbon cable is generally similar to the procedure described above. In general, the unitary protective jacket surrounding the line of fibers is removed so that the buffered fibers are exposed which are then stripped and the unprotected fibers project from the flat cable in a line. Typically, these individual fibers must be inserted into respective individual holes or passages in a prefabricated connector ferrule. The passages align the fibers at a predetermined spacing for coupling to the ends of the fibers in a complementary connector ferrule or other connecting device.
This terminating process of the individual fibers of a multi-fiber cable, creates a number of problems. First, because of the very thin size and extremely fragile nature of the fibers, it can be tedious to insert a fiber into a single aligning hole or passage. However, inserting a plurality of such fibers from a single cable into a plurality of passages can be extremely difficult. If a single fiber of the cable is broken, the stripped cable end and ferrule either must be discarded and/or reworked. Since these processes typically are carried out by hand, they can be rather inefficient and result in unnecessary expense.
In the prior art, placing individual fibers of a multi-fiber cable into individual holes or passages in a connector ferrule results in a high percentage of rejects. The ferrules must be inspected hole by hole. In addition to fibers being broken, the holes, themselves, may be too large or too small or not circular. Connector ferrules comprise bodies which are crystalline in nature, typically of ceramic material. However, they can be molded of plastic or like material. For multiple channel ferrules, the fiber-receiving holes or passages must be formed precisely to maintain proper form or alignment and spacing between the fibers to prevent tolerance problems causing transmission losses during mating.
The above alignment/tolerance problems are further complicated in connector assemblies wherein a pair of mating connector ferrules, themselves, are placed in the mating condition by two alignment pins. These alignment pins typically have one end of each pin extending into a passage of the connector ferrule, and the opposite end of the pin being inserted into a passage in the mating connector ferrule, with a chamfered lead-in on the pin for alignment. The problems of maintaining precise tolerances with the alignment pins and their passages must be added to the tolerance problems in maintaining precise spacing and alignment of the individual holes for the optical fibers of the fiber optic cable. It can be understood why there is such a high number of rejects during the fabrication of prior art connector ferrules. The present invention is directed to solving the problems in the fabrication of a multi-fiber ferrule.